Απογνωσισμός
Θεωρία του Απεγνωσμένου Θεού Philosophical theories, Despairing God Theory (DGT), Despairianism, Απογνωσιασμός, Θεωρία της Θείας Απόγνωσης, Θεωρία του Συναρπαστικού Σύμπαντος thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσικές Θεωρίες Χημικές ΘεωρίεςΓεωλογικές Θεωρίες Βιολογικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Θεωρίες ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσική Θεωρία Χημική Θεωρία Γεωλογική Θεωρία Βιολογική Θεωρία Οικονομική Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px| Στάδια ανάπτυξης μίας Επιστημονικής Θεωρίας thumb|300px| [[Συναρπαστικότητα ]] Η Φυσική και γενικότερα η Επιστήμη, δεν ασχολείται με την ύπαρξη του Θεού. Κανένα Κοσμολογικό Μοντέλο, που σέβεται τον εαυτό του, δεν εισάγει τον Θεό στις εξισώσεις του ή προϋποθέτει την ύπαρξή του, ως αρχική συνθήκη, στις υποθέσεις του. Ουσιαστικά, η Θεωρία του Απεγνωσμένου Θεού αποτελεί μετεξέλιξη της φιλοσοφικής θεωρίας του Δεϊσμού (Deism). Θεός και Φυσική Η κρατούσα κοσμολογική θεωρία του Big Bang θεωρεί ότι το Σύμπαν άρχισε να υπάρχει πριν από 14 δισεκατομμύρια έτη, περίπου, και αναδύθηκε από μία μοναδικότητα (δηλ. ένα σημείο στο οποίο βρισκόταν συγκεντρωμένη όλη η Συμπαντική Ενέργεια, την χρονική στιγμή 0). Αν και κανείς δεν γνωρίζει πως συγκεντρώθηκε στο σημείο αυτό όλη αυτή η ενέργεια (μερικές νεότερες θεωρίες πρεσβεύουν ότι υπάρχει μία άπειρη σειρά από διαδοχικές Μεγάλες Εκρήξεις και Μεγάλες Συρρικνώσεις) ωστόσο, το σίγουρο είναι, ότι μετά την Μεγάλη Έκρηξη η «χείρα του Θεού» δεν έπαιξε κανένα ρόλο στην εξέλιξη του Σύμπαντος και όλα εξελίχθηκαν σύμφωνα με τις μαθηματικές εξισώσεις της Φυσικής. Ιδιαίτερο ενδιαφέρον έχουν νεότερες κοσμολογικές θεωρίες σύμφωνα με τις οποίες η Συμπαντική Ενέργεια είναι μηδενική οπότε έτσι η ύπαρξη του Θεού ωθείται και πέραν του Big Bang. Θεός και Μαθηματικά Αυτό που δεν τονίζεται συχνά είναι η προΰπαρξη των Μαθηματικών. *Πράγματι, η υλο-ενέργεια μπορεί να βρεθεί συγκεντρωμένη σε ένα σημείο, το σημείο 0, χωρίς αυτό να χρειασθεί την υπόθεση ύπαρξης Θεού. *Αντίστοιχα συμβαίνει και με τον Χωρόχρονο. Και αυτός μπορεί να θεωρηθεί ότι ήταν αρχικά μηδενικός αλλά επεκτάθηκε ταυτόχρονα με την εξέλιξη της Υλοενέργειας δημιουργώντας έτσι το Σύμπαν. *Αλλά το απίστευτα πολύπλοκο μαθηματικό Οικοδόμημα των Μαθηματικών (ένα πραγματικό «μαθηματικό δένδρο» που ξεκινά από μία ρίζα (την Τοπολογία) και καταλήγει σε άπειρους κλάδους (τους πάμπολλους Μαθηματικούς Κλάδους)) που απαιτούνται για την μετεξέλιξη της συμπυκνωμένης αυτής ενέργειας στο σημερινό Σύμπαν δεν είναι δυνατόν να δημιουργήθηκε αφ’ εαυτού ούτε με κάποιο εξελικτικό τρόπο. Πρέπει να προϋπάρχει και απλά, το εξελισσόμενο Σύμπαν να εκτελεί τις «μαθηματικές προσταγές» του. Το να πιστεύει κανείς ότι οι μαθηματικές εξισώσεις δημιουργήθηκαν κατά την πορεία της Συμπαντικής Εξέλιξης είναι σαν να πιστεύει ότι μπορεί να κτισθεί μία πολυκατοικία από έναν εργολάβο, τυχαία, χωρίς την «στατική μελέτη» δηλ. χωρίς να προϋπάρχουν τα σχέδια μηχανικού-αρχιτέκτονα-μηχανολόγου και τα σχέδια να γίνουν μετά. Επομένως, το συμπέρασμα είναι ότι, ναι μεν ο Χωρόχρονος και η Υλοενέργεια μπορούν να θεωρηθούν ως «αυτοδημιούργητα», αλλά όχι και η μαθηματική δομή τους. Θεός, Επιστήμη και Θρησκεία Αν λοιπόν λάβει κανείς υπ’ όψη του τα παραπάνω και δεχθεί την ύπαρξη ενός Θεού, τότε αντιμετωπίζει το δίλημμα: *αν ο Θεός είναι απλά «Δημιουργός» και τίποτα παραπάνω, όπως αυτός προκύπτει μέσα από τις Επιστήμες ή *αν ο Θεός δεν είναι μόνον «Δημιουργός» αλλά και «Κυβερνήτης» όπως προτείνουν όλες οι Θρησκείες. - Σύμφωνα με την πρώτη άποψη (Δεϊσμός), ο Θεός κατασκεύασε το Σύμπαν και το άφησε να εξελίσσεται και να λειτουργεί σύμφωνα με τους μαθηματικούς νόμους που επίσης δημιούργησε. Είναι προφανές ότι αν αυτό συμβαίνει τότε κάθε επίκληση και λατρεία του είναι άσκοπη και περιττή. Το μόνον χρήσιμο είναι η επιστημονική γνώση και λογική. - Σύμφωνα με την δεύτερη άποψη (Θεϊσμός), ο Θεός κατασκεύασε το Σύμπαν και στην συνέχεια συνεχίζει να παρεμβαίνει σε αυτό (προξενώντας έτσι τα θαύματα) με ταυτόχρονη παραβίαση των τεθέντων μαθηματικών νόμων. Αν συμβαίνει αυτό τότε η λατρεία του έχει νόημα και μαζί της αποκτούν επίσης νόημα και οι Θρησκείες. Είναι, βέβαια, θέμα πίστης αλλά η ορθολογική σκέψη οδηγεί στο συμπέρασμα ότι η σωστή άποψη είναι η πρώτη. Θεός και Μονοτονία Το επόμενο ερώτημα στο οποίο πρέπει να απαντήσει κανείς είναι: «Γιατί ο Θεός δημιούργησε το Σύμπαν?» Αν προσπεράσει κανείς απλοϊκές προτάσεις όπως από καλοσύνη, από αγάπη για τον άνθρωπο κ.α. (καθώς και την αρκετά πειστική άποψη ότι η ανθρώπινη διάνοια αδυνατεί "a priori" να αντιληφθεί τους σκοπούς ενός Θεού), τότε η ορθολογιστική λογική διαδρομή οδηγεί στον ακόλουθο συλλογισμό. Ο αρχικός Θεός (η διευκρίνιση γίνεται γιατί ίσως να υπάρχουν και μεσό-θεοι) είναι ένας. Το μόνο σίγουρο χαρακτηριστικό ενός μοναδικού όντος είναι η μοναδικότητα και το μόνο δυνατό συναίσθημα (αν υποτεθεί ότι ο Θεός έχει συναισθήματα) είναι η μονοτονία. Ίσως η μονοτονία να μην φαίνεται τόσο φοβερή σε έναν απλό άνθρωπο (που επιπλέον απασχολείται με τις απειράριθμες επιδράσεις που δέχεται από το περιβάλλον) αλλά αν σκεφθεί κανείς ότι είναι αιώνια τότε αποτελεί απίστευτο πρόβλημα για αυτόν που την βιώνει. Η (ανθρώπινη) λογική οδηγεί στο συμπέρασμα ότι το μόνον που θέλει να κάνει ο Παντοδύναμος Ένας, που διαθέτει χρονικά μία Αιωνιότητα, είναι να σπάσει την μονοτονία του. Πως? Με το να δημιουργήσει ένα Σύμπαν. Άρα καταλήγουμε στο συμπέρασμα ότι ο Ένας Θεός κατασκευάζει το Σύμπαν, νομοτελειακά, απλά γιατί δεν έχει άλλη επιλογή. Κίνητρα Δημιουργίας παρακολουθεί το Σύμπαν που κατασκεύασε στην οθόνη του computer του. Καλλιτενική Αναπαράσταση.]] Ακολουθώντας πάντα την ανθρώπινη λογική, προκύπτει το ερώτημα: «Πως θα είναι το επιθυμητό Σύμπαν για ένα μοναχικό Όν?». Ίσως κάποιος απαντήσει «τέλειο». Όπως, ένα τέλειο, γαλήνιο, αξιοκρατικό, προβλέψιμο Σύμπαν δεν θα παρουσίαζε κανένα ενδιαφέρον, θα ήταν και πάλι πληκτικό και μονότονο. Αν και είναι αδιονόητη οποιαδήποτε προσομοίωση με τα ανθρώπινα μέτρα, θα μπορούσε να πει κανείς ότι ένα τέτοιο Σύμπαν θα ήταν τόσο βαρετό για ένα Θεό όσο βαρετή θα ήταν για έναν άνθρωπο μια μυρμηγκοφωλιά με μυρμήγκια-ρομπότ που θα είχε δημιουργήσει ο ίδιος . Επομένως κάτι που θα είχε σημασία, για μία αιώνια και παντοδύναμη οντότητα (όπως είναι ο Θεός), θα ήταν κάτι που θα του πρόσφερε ένα «κίνητρο δημιουργίας». Οι άνθρωποι της πρωτο-ιστορίας, όπως π.χ. οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες πίστευαν ότι από τις ενέργειές τους π.χ. από το ψήσιμο ενός φαγητού αυτό που λάμβαναν οι Θεοί ήταν ο καπνός. Για έναν χριστιανό αυτό που αντλεί ο Θεός από τους ανθρώπους είναι ικανοποίηση από καλές πράξεις. Προφανώς, είναι αρκετά αφελές να αποδίδουμε στο Θεό τέτοιου είδους «ηδονές». Τότε όμως ποιο είναι το κίνητρό του? Η λογική οδηγεί στο συμπέρασμα ο Θεός αντιμετωπίζει το Σύμπαν ως ένα μηχάνημα ή για να είμαστε ακριβέστεροι, όπως περίπου ένας φυσικός βλέπει ένα Ηλεκτρικό Κύκλωμα. Κάθε κύκλωμα (ηλεκτρικό, εμπορικό κ.α) καταναλώνει μία ενέργεια κάποιας μορφής (ηλεκτρική, χημική, μυική κ.α) και αποδίδει κάποια άλλη, χρήσιμη στον χρήστη. Θεός και Συναισθήματα Τι όμως αντλεί ο Θεός από το Σύμπαν? Το μόνο ορθολογιστικό που μπορεί να σκεφθεί κανείς είναι το συναίσθημα. Δηλαδή ο Θεός αντιμετωπίζει το Σύμπαν ως ένα πελώριο μηχάνημα παραγωγής συναισθημάτων. Η λέξη «συναίσθημα» για τον Θεό μπορεί να έχει ευρύτερη σημασία από την ανθρώπινη. Η βίαιη συντριβή ενός πολύπλοκου, ανθρώπινου ή μη, δομήματος όπως ένας Γαλαξίας, ακόμη και όταν δεν κατοικείται από ζωντανά όντα, αποπνέει τέτοια ευρύτερα συναισθήματα. Όπως πχ. η καταστροφή ενός πανέμορφου αυτοκινήτου τελευταίας τεχνολογίας προξενεί λύπη σε κάποιον ακόμη και όταν δεν είναι δικό του. Άρα λοιπόν αυτό που θα ζητούσε από ένα Σύμπαν ένας Θεός, θα ήταν να λειτουργεί έτσι ώστε να του παρέχει μία όσο μεγαλύτερη ποσότητα συναισθημάτων (χαρά, ευτυχία, δυστυχία, λύπη, απόγνωση κ.α δεν έχει σημασία). Ένα τέτοιο όμως χαοτικό, μη-αξιοκρατικό και μη-προβλέψιμο Σύμπαν, δηλαδή σύμφωνα με την ορολογία της Φυσικής, ένα «σύστημα σε κρίσιμη ισορροπία» μπορεί να πάσα στιγμή να καταρρεύσει. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι χρειάζεται μία πολύ «ψαγμένη κατασκευή», ώστε ενώ έχει τον μέγιστο βαθμό αστάθειας, να λειτουργεί ταυτόχρονα με τον βέλτιστο βαθμό απόδοσης (δηλ. να παρέχει την μέγιστη «ποσότητα συναισθήματος»). Φυσικές Σταθερές Οι φυσικοί γνωρίζουν ότι το Σύμπαν και η Ζωή, όπως την ξέρουμε, στηρίζεται σε ένα σύνολο θεμελιωδών σταθερών όπως : * ταχύτητα φωτός © = 299 792 458 ... m · sec-1 * Αριθμός π (π) (λόγος περιφέρειας και διαμέτρου) = 3,14159 26535 89793 23846 26433 83279 50288 41971 69399 37510 ... * Αριθμός e (e) (βάση εκθετικής συνάρτησης) = 2.71828 18284 59045 23536 02874 7135 ... * και μερικές άλλες. Αυτές οι φυσικές σταθερές έχουν μεν συγκεκριμένες τιμές, αλλά αυτές είναι πολύ «ύποπτες» (βλέπε σχετικά στο άρθρο Αίνιγμα Χρυσομαλλούσας (Goldilocks Enigma)). Δηλαδή, αντίθετα με ότι θα περίμενε κανείς, οι τιμές αυτές αντί να είναι ακέραιοι αριθμοί, ή έστω κλασματικοί ή τέλος πάντων ακριβείς, είναι υπερβατικοί αριθμοί, δηλαδή αριθμοί με άπειρο πλήθος δεκαδικών ψηφίων. Ένας μη-φυσικός ίσως να μην δώσει πολύ σημασία σε αυτό αλλά είναι γεγονός κρίσιμης σημασίας. Οι σταθερές αυτές υπεισέρχονται σε όλες τις εξισώσεις και νόμους της Φυσικής με αποτέλεσμα να εισάγουν την ατέλεια της τιμής τους σε όλους τους υπολογισμούς των φυσικών ιδιοτήτων. Έτσι όμως, ο άνθρωπος στερείται μόνιμα της δυνατότητας να διατυπώσει μια ακριβή μέτρηση. Επειδή οι «βιολογικοί» και «κοινωνικοί νόμοι» είναι παράγωγα των «φυσικών» νόμων για αυτό οι ατέλειες των τιμών των σταθερών αυτών «διαβρώνουν» από την βάση τους κάθε αξιοκρατική και δίκαιη καταγραφή της πραγματικότητας. Επομένως, χαρακτηριστικά όπως η αδικία, το μίσος και άλλα, «εμφυσούνται» εκ γενετής μέσα στις διαδικασίες της καθημερινότητας χωρίς τα έμβια όντα να μπορούν να τα αποφύγουν. Έτσι συγκρούσεις, καταστροφές κ.α είναι αναπόφευκτες. Επίλογος Επειδή λοιπόν οι σταθερές αυτές «εισάγουν» στο Σύμπαν τα «συναισθηματικά χαρακτηριστικά» του ενώ από την άλλη είναι υπεύθυνες για τον βαθμό αστάθειάς του γι αυτό οι τιμές τους είναι πράγματι πολύ «ψαγμένες», τόσο πολύ που μόνον ένα αιώνιο ον που βρίσκεται αντιμέτωπο με την απόλυτη μονοτονία (σε κατάσταση «απόλυτης απόγνωσης») θα είχε την διάθεση (αλλά και τον καιρό) να κάτσει να τις βρεί. Τελειώνοντας μπορεί λοιπόν κανείς να εκθέσει συνοπτικά τα συμπεράσματα: *Α. Το Σύμπαν αποτελείται από: ** την Υλοενέργεια ( = Ύλη + Ενέργεια) από την οποία απαρτίζονται τόσο τα Σωματίδια (πχ. quarks, ηλεκτρόνια κ.α.) όσο και Πεδία. Αυτή και οι μεταβολές της ακολουθούν την Εξελικτική Θεωρία και δεν προϋποθέτει την ύπαρξη ή παρέμβαση ενός Θεού. ** τον Χωρόχρονο που αποτελεί την "αρένα" όπου διαδραματίζονται οι μεταβολές της Υλοενέργειας. Θεωρείται, από τις σύγχρονες κοσμολογικές θεωρίες, ότι και αυτός δημιουργήθηκε, αλληλεπιδρά και εξελίσσεται παράλληλα με την Υλοενέργεια. ** τον Μαθηματικό Λογισμό που αποτελεί το σχέδιο (ή ακριβέστερα, το "πρόγραμμα" (software)) για την εξελικτική διαδικασία που ακολουθούν τα δύο προηγούμενα (που αποτελούν τρόπο τινα το "hardware"). Προφανώς δεν ακολουθεί εξελικτική γραμμή (αν και ο άνθρωπος τον ανακαλύπτει βαθμιαία στην πορεία του) και ικανοποιεί την θεωρία του Ευφυούς Σχεδιασμού. *Β. Ο Θεός είναι μόνον "δημιουργός" του Σύμπαντος και τίποτα παραπάνω. Έχει βάλει σε λειτουργία το "μηχάνημα" και απλά αντλεί την απαραίτητη για την "ισορροπία" του "συναισθηματική ενέργεια", αδιαφορώντας προφανώς για λατρείες, επικλήσεις ή οτιδήποτε ανθρώπινο "μικρο-φαινόμενο" συμβαίνει στο Σύμπαν (το οποίο άλλωστε, προβλέπεται να συμβεί από το "πρόγραμμα" (software) του "μηχανήματος" που ο ίδιος έχει προγραμματίσει). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αίνιγμα Χρυσομαλλούσας *Συμπαντική Προέλευση *Εκκεντρικές Κοσμολογικές Θεωρίες *Συμπαντική Ενέργεια *Ευφυής Σχεδιασμός *Εξελικτική Θεωρία *Αποδρασισμός (Escapism) *Θεός *Δεϊσμός ή Ντεϊσμός (Deism) Βιβλιογραφία * Harris interactive, While Most Americans Believe in God, Only 36% Attend a Religious Service Once a Month or More Often * Pew research center, The 2004 Political Landscape Evenly Divided and Increasingly Polarized - Part 8: Religion in American Life * BBC, Nigeria leads in religious belief * Pickover, Cliff, The Paradox of God and the Science of Omniscience, Palgrave/St Martin's Press, 2001. ISBN 1-4039-6457-2 * Jack Miles|Miles, God: A Biography, Knopf, 1995, ISBN 0-679-74368-5 Book description. * Karen Armstrong, A History of God: The 4,000-Year Quest of Judaism, Christianity and Islam, Ballantine Books, 1994. ISBN 0-434-02456-2 * Sharp, Michael, The Book of Light: The Nature of God, the Structure of Consciousness, and the Universe Within You. Avatar Publications, 2005. ISBN 0-9738555-2-5. free as eBook * Paul Tillich, Systematic Theology, Vol. 1 (Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 1951). ISBN 0-226-80337-6 Αγγλική Ιστογραφία * God.com * God - a Christian perspective * "Nature of God" at Mormon.org * What Is GodThe Creation Of God * God in Judaism on chabad.org Retrieved 2006-10-05 * Cheung, Vincent (2003). "Systematic Theology" * Islam-info.ch (2006) Concept of God in Islam. * Draye, Hani (2004). Concept of God in Islam. Retrieved 2005-06-26. * Haisch, Bernard (2006). The God Theory: Universes, Zero-Point Fields and What's Behind It All. * Jewish Literacy. Retrieved 2005-06-26. * Nicholls, David (2004). DOES GOD EXIST?. Retrieved 2005-06-26. * Salgia, Amar (1997) Creator-God and Jainism Retrieved 2005-10-18. * Shaivam.org (2004). Hindu Concept of God. Retrieved 2005-06-26. * Who Is God? from the Yoga point of view. * Schlecht, Joel (2004). The God Particle. Retrieved 2005-06-26. * Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (2004). Moral Arguments for the Existence of God. Retrieved 2005-06-26. * Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (2005). God and Other Necessary Beings. Retrieved 2005-06-26. * Students of Shari'ah (2005). Proof Of Creator. Retrieved 2005-06-26. * The Old Path. Almighty God: Proof of his Existence according to the Bible * The Old Path. How Great is God of the Bible * Who created God? From a Christian point of view Αθεϊστική Ιστογραφία *Altizer, Thomas J.J. (1967). The Gospel of Christian Atheism. London: Collins. Electronic Text *Armstrong, Karen (1999). A History of God. London: Vintage. ISBN 0-09-927367-5 *Ayer, A. J. (1966). What I Believe. in Humanist, Vol 81 (8) August 1966, p.226-228. *Baggini, Julian (2003). Atheism: A very short introduction. Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-280424-3. *Berman, David (1990). A History of Atheism in Britain: from Hobbes to Russell. London: Routledge. ISBN 0-415-04727-7. *Berman, David (1983). David Hume and the Suppression of Atheism. in Journal of the History of Philosophy, Vol. 21 (3), July 1983, p.375-387. *Berman, David (1982). The Repressive Denials of Atheism in Britain in the Seventeenth and Eighteenth Centuries in Proceedings of the Royal Irish Academy, Vol. 82c, (9), p.211-246. *Borne, Étienne (1961). Atheism. New York: Hawthorn Books. [Originally published in France under the title Dieu n’est pas mort: essai sur l’atheisme contemporain. Librairie Arthème Fayard, 1959] *Bradlaugh Bonner, Hypatia (1908). Charles Bradlaugh: a record of his life and work. London: T. Fisher Unwin. *Buckley, M. J. (1987). At the origins of modern atheism. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Cudworth, Ralph (1678). The True Intellectual System of the Universe: the first part, wherein all the reason and philosophy of atheism is confuted and its impossibility demonstrated. *d'Holbach, P. H. T. (1772). Good Sense. Electronic Text *d'Holbach, P. H. T. (1770). The system of nature. Electronic versions: **[http://socserv2.socsci.mcmaster.ca/~econ/ugcm/3ll3/holbach/ complete text (pdf)] **[http://homepages.ihug.co.nz/~freethought/holbach/system/0syscontents.htm complete text (html)] *de Mornay, Phillipe (1587). A woorke concerning the Trewnesse of the Christian Religion, written in French; Against Atheists, Epicures, Paynims, Iewes, Mahumetists. London. *Everitt, Nicholas (2004). The Non-existence of God: An Introduction. London: Routledge. ISBN 0-415-30107-6. *[http://news.nationalgeographic.com/news/2004/10/1018_041018_science_religion.html Evolution and Religion Can Coexist, Scientists Say] *Flew, Antony (1966). God and Philosophy. London: Hutchinson & Co. *Flew, Antony (1984a). God, Freedom, and Immortality: A Critical Analysis. Buffalo, NY: Prometheus. ISBN 0-87975-127-4. *Flew, Antony (1984b). The Presumption of Atheism. New York: Prometheus. **[http://www.positiveatheism.org/writ/flew01.htm complete text (html)] *Flew, Antony (1972). The Presumption of Atheism. in Canadian Journal of Philosophy, 2, p.29-46 in Flew 1984a and 1984b above *Flint, Robert (1877). Anti-Theistic Theories: Being the Baird Lecture for 1877. London: William Blackwood and Sons. 5th ed, 1894. *Gaskin, J.C.A. (ed) (1989). Varieties of Unbelief: from Epicurus to Sartre. New York: Macmillan. ISBN 0-02-340681-X. *Harbour, Daniel (2001). An Intelligent Person's Guide to Atheism. London: Duckworth. ISBN 0-7156-3229-9. *Hitchens, Christopher (2001). Letters to a Young Contrarian (ISBN 0-465-03032-7). New York: Basic Books. *Krueger, D. E. (1998). What is atheism?: A short introduction. New York: Prometheus. ISBN 1-57392-214-5. *Le Poidevin, R. (1996). Arguing for atheism: An introduction to the philosophy of religion. London: Routledge. ISBN 0-415-09338-4. *Levin, S. (1995). Jewish Atheism. in New Humanist, Vol 110 (2) May 1995, p.13-15. *Lyas, Colin (1970). On the Coherence of Christian Atheism. in Philosophy: the Journal of the Royal Institute of Philosophy. Vol. 45 (171), January 1970. pp.1-19. *Mackie, J. L. (1982). The Miracle of Theism: Arguments for and against the existence of God. Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-824682-X. *Maritain, Jacques (1953). The Range of Reason. London: Geoffrey Bles. Electronic Text **Note: Chapter 8, The Meaning of Contemporary Atheism (p.103-117, Electronic Text) is reprinted from Review of Politics, Vol. 11 (3) July 1949, p. 267-280 Electronic Text. A version also appears The Listener, Vol. 43 No.1102, 9 March 1950. pp.427-429,432. *Martin, Michael (1990). Atheism: A philosophical justification. Philadelphia, PA: Temple University Press. ISBN 0-87722-943-0. *Martin, Michael, & Monnier, R. (Eds.) (2003). The impossibility of God. New York: Prometheus. *McGrath, A. (2005). The Twilight of Atheism : The Rise and Fall of Disbelief in the Modern World. ISBN 0-385-50062-9 *McTaggart, John & McTaggart, Ellis (1927). The Nature of Existence. Volume 2. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. *McTaggart, John & McTaggart, Ellis (1930). Some Dogmas of Religion. London: Edward Arnold & Co., new edition. published 1906 *Mills, D. (2004). "Atheist Universe", Xlibris, ISBN 1-4134-3481-9. *Müller, F. Max (1889). Natural Religion: The Gifford Lectures, 1888. London: Longmans, Green and Co. *Nielsen, Kai (1985). Philosophy and Atheism. New York: Prometheus. ISBN 0-87975-289-0. *Nielsen, Kai (2001). Naturalism and religion. New York: Prometheus. *Reid, J.P. (1967). Atheism. in New Catholic Encyclopedia. New York: McGraw-Hill. p.1000-1003. *Rizzuto, Ana-Maria (1998). Why did Freud reject God?: A psychoanalytic interpretation. Yale University Press. ISBN 0-300-07525-1. *Robinson, Richard (1964). An Atheist's Values. Oxford: Clarendon Press. *Sharpe, R.A. (1997). The Moral Case Against Religious Belief. London: SCM Press. ISBN 0-334-02680-6. *Smith, George H. (1990). Atheism, Ayn Rand, and Other Heresies. New York: Prometheus. **[http://www.positiveatheism.org/writ/smithdef.htm Excerpt: Defining atheism (html)] **[http://www.positiveatheism.org/writ/smith.htm Excerpt: The Scope of Atheism (html)] *Sobel, Jordan H. (2004). Logic and theism: Arguments for and against beliefs in God. Cambridge: Cambridge University Press. *Soltis, P.S. et al. (1995) Genetic variation in Tragopogan Species: Additional Origins of Allotetraploids T. mirius and T. miscellus (Compositae). American Journal of Botany. *Stenger, Victor J. (2003). Has science found God?. New York: Prometheus. *Stein, G. (Ed.) (1984). The Encyclopaedia of Unbelief (Vols. 1-2). New York: Prometheus. ISBN 0-87975-307-2. *Thrower, James (1971). A Short History of Western Atheism. London: Pemberton. ISBN 0-301-71101-1. *Vitz, Paul (1999). Faith of the fatherless: the psychology of atheism. Dallas, Texas: Spence. ISBN 1-890626-12-0. *http://www.humaniststudies.org/enews/index.html?id=219&article=7 Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Θεωρία_Απεγνωσμένου_Θεού στο Odd Wiki Category: Φιλοσοφικές Θεωρίες Category: Θεωρίες Συμπαντικής Προέλευσης category: Θεολογία Category: Κοσμολογία